


Massage Therapy

by Sunshinecowger



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Abby Griffin patient, F/M, Lust, Marcus Kane therapist, Need, One Shot, Seducing, Smut, Therapy, Touching, carnal, hardly any plot, massage therapy, mostly just sex, thrusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecowger/pseuds/Sunshinecowger
Summary: The lust is a bit too much. Abby goes in for massage therapy, Marcus Kane is the therapist.Hands move a little too far and Abby doesn't stop him.





	Massage Therapy

Abby parked her car in the parking lot of the massage therapy building. Although she turned off the car, she sat still for a moment. There were so many patients to see, there were appointments to keep and paperwork to take care of. Yet, here she was sitting in front of a place that she was practically forced to go to. The gift certificate that she received almost a year ago was about to expire. Clarke threatened to have an adult tantrum if her mom didn’t use last year’s Christmas gift. 

Abby opened the door to suite six, soft music drifted through speakers that she couldn’t see. A young woman sat at the reception desk. She smiled widely at Abby.  
“How can I help you?”  
“I have an appointment; my name is Abby Griffin.”  
“Yes, Kane is here and he will be with you in just a moment.”  
Abby did a double take at the pretty young girl.  
“I’m sorry, did you say he?”  
“Kane is a man, he owns the place. You couldn’t be in better hands.”  
“Raven, I’ll make a quick call, let me know when my next appointment arrives.”  
The woman looked behind and off to an area where Abby couldn’t see.  
“Your appointment has arrived.”  
“Tell him to take his time please.” Abby cut in quickly.  
The receptionist smiled up at the woman who was holding out the gift certificate as Raven passed on the message.  
“Have a seat, Abby. I will call you in just a moment.” 

Abby sat on the soft leather couch as she waited. Her heart seemed to be beating quickly. It wasn’t that she mined that a man would be giving her the massage, it was that she wasn’t used to be touched by anyone. The thought of a woman touching her had been nerve wracking enough. If Abby was being honest with herself, she would have to admit that the reason she hadn’t used the gift certificate yet was because the thought had made her so nervous. She thought of leaving, Clarke wouldn’t have to know that she had never used it. Abby seriously thought of running out.  
“Abby?”  
Just as she was about to stand, she saw the door to the lobby open. Raven stood smiling.  
“Kane is ready for you.”  
The hallway was long with dim lighting. Coming out of one doorway was a man in black scrubs, Abby thanked the Lord that he wasn’t the one giving her the massage, he was far too good looking. She stole one last glance at the man staring down at paperwork in his hand. His eyes suddenly shot up to hers. His eyes were dark, much like her own in fact. She wasn’t sure and yet she wondered if he had indeed just let those intense eyes wash over her.  
“In this room, Abby.”  
The room was dark, soft music was playing as a candle flickered in the corner.  
“Kane will be right with you. Please undress and lay facing up.”  
Just like that, Raven walked out of the room. Abby simply stood there for several long moments before she finally sat down to remove her boots, leggings and long red sweater. Before she removed her underwear and bra, she found herself looking around the room as if someone would be spying on her. Abby let out a little laugh at herself before removing the last of her clothing and practically ran to the table and slid underneath the white sheet.  
Abby closed her eyes and tried to take several calming breaths before this man called Kane would walk in. It seemed as if it took the man ages to finally knock on the door.  
“Come in.”  
To her shock, the man who walked in was the same from the hallway. He was handsome and something about this lighting made it seem all too intimate.  
“Abby, I am Marcus Kane. I will be doing your massage today. How are you feeling?”  
“Nervous.”  
“Raven mentioned that. I assure you that I can be professional. Are you dealing with any specific areas of pain?”  
He sat down on a stool next to where she was lying on the table. Abby tried to look anywhere but at him. It seemed as if his mere presence filled her with longing and that was definitely something that she hadn’t been used to in a long time. Even though her eyes were averted, the image of his hair was etched into her mind, it was thick, dark and wavy. He was clean shaven, with a strong jawline, the kind of jawline that she had always craved to touch.  
“I’ve had some back issues and my neck from time to time.”  
“Alright, well, I am going to get started. If at any time you feel uncomfortable, please let me know.”  
This time she did look at him before closing her eyes. 

His hands were warm as they came in contact with her legs, a shiver ran though her as his firm hands clutched her ankles. Marcus simply left his hands there in place, she opened her eyes only slightly. Marcus stood with his eyes closed as if he was thinking about something.  
“Abby, do you have pain in your hips?”  
“Only sometimes.”  
“This morning when you woke up or perhaps when you go to bed?”  
“Yes, sometimes when I get up in the morning. I don’t remember if it hurt this morning or not.”  
He gave a slight nod, as his hands moved up her leg, she once again closed her eyes again in hopes of hiding how the simple touch made her feel. His warm hands stayed on her knees. 

Marcus couldn’t see his hands underneath the sheet, he had wanted to move the sheet so that he could focus. However, something told him that the nervous woman on the table would not be alright with that. What didn’t help matters is the way her skin felt in his hands, the warmth that seemed to be radiating through him. There had been several beautiful women on his table before, so really this shouldn’t be that difficult and yet, there was just something about her. He tried to push it from his mind.  
“Abby, I’m going to move one hand to the back of your neck, the other will be on the top of your chest, is that alright?”  
He noticed how she licked her lips before answering.  
“Yes, that’s fine.”  
“Don’t help me as I position my hand, I need you to keep lying still.”  
She gave a slight nod.  
He pushed his hand beneath her so that his hand was at the base of her neck, the fingers of his other hand were at her neck as the heel was at the center of her breasts. He felt her heart beating quickly. Marcus was leaning over her as he waited for the heat from his hands to spread though her and loosen her muscles. He stared down at her lips since her eyes were closed, once again her tongue darted out to lick her top lip. If she wanted a second appointment, he would have to set her up with someone else. He was just a man after all.  
“I feel the heat in my neck.”  
“That’s good, Abby. The heat will help to make everything a bit more sensitive. That way we can release the areas that are far too tense. I’m going to move higher up on your neck now.”  
She heard the sound of him moving. The rustling of his scrubs as he moved to the head of the table. His hands moved into her hair, the tips of his fingers was on her scalp, he didn’t move right away, like the other times, he was perfectly still, and although he wasn’t moving, the simple heat of him felt good.  
The last time Abby had been with a man was shortly after Jake had died. It wasn’t that she had even wanted to have sex, it was simply that she had needed to be held. A man, her friend had kissed her and Abby thought, why the hell not? It hadn’t been good however, there had been no chemistry and that was three years ago. In all that time she had been alone, not so much as touched by a man in that way. If Abby had been flirted with, she hadn’t been aware of it. In fact, she would have brushed it off. Had she missed being touched? Yes, in fact she had craved it. There was nothing she would do about it, in fact she had thought that the part of her life where a man grabbed her and kissed her as if his existence depended on whether or not she wanted him, needed him, ached for him.  
So, day in and day out she survived without someone to hold her as she cried, Abby survived without standing at the stove stirring sauce when a man would come up behind her simply to wrap his arms around her, to cradle his face in her neck or to whisper that if he didn’t have her soon that he simply would go mad.  
Abby was at the point now where she tried not so much to notice life’s small touchable moments. There wasn’t even someone to brush something out of her hair, not too long ago a mom and daughter were sitting on her couch in her office. The daughter had her head on the mom’s lap and the mom simply brushed her hand through her daughter’s hair. Abby was so overcome with sadness and loneliness from the simple act of a loving touch that it tore at her. In fact, Abby couldn’t remember the last time someone had so much as reached over and taken her hand. It wasn’t like Abby to be some whiny, crying, and irrational woman.  
Yet, that night she had gone home and cried herself to sleep, she had missed Jake so hard and so much that she wished he was lying next to her to whisper to her how everything would be alright as he kissed her and brought her body back to life. That was the thing, though wasn’t it? Jake was dead and with her was the chance for a satisfying sexual release.  
And then there was this moment, with this man who was handsome in a way that seemed to still her breath and he was touching her. She was aware of the way he was breathing, every movement that he made had an effect on her that she wasn’t quite sure that she wanted to have.  
“Abby, are you alright?”  
Her eyes came open to look at him as he looked down at her from where his hands were on her head. She hadn’t realized that her breathing had changed. He was looking at her like he knew just by looking at her what was on her mind. She swallowed hard as she looked up into his perfect face.  
“A lot of times when I touch the neck on a client, images will come to them, visions that don’t even make sense sometimes. If you are getting emotional or something in painful, it is important to let those feelings come to you no matter what they are.”  
“Visions?”  
She whispered the word, using the same soothing quiet tone that he had. Marcus gave a small shake of his head.  
“Yes, sometimes they won’t even make sense. However, it is important that you let them move through you anyway. Your muscles aren’t happy, whatever painful thing you are hanging on too, you must try to let go of.”  
“I don’t know how to do that.”  
He removed his hands and moved his little stool to the side of the table. He placed one hand below her back and the other on her abdomen as he continued to speak in a way where she hung on every one of his words.  
“You come back here, you can see anyone on the staff.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind”  
He glanced at her before closing looking back down at his hand that laid on top of her.  
“Are you dealing with any emotional pain, Abby?”  
“My husband died several years ago. My daughter and I have been on our own. It’s been difficult.”  
It wasn’t the first time Marcus heard a woman on his table who spoke of the man she loved dying. No, but it was something in the way that Abby spoke that seemed to move him.  
“I am sorry for your loss. It is good that you kept pushing forward for the sake of your daughter.”  
“I know she should be enough of a reason to go on. Yet, I’ve never felt more alone…….”  
She pressed her fingers to her forehead in complete embarrassment, the frustration filling her.  
“It is alright.”  
He said it sweetly enough.  
“I don’t do this, I don’t share these things.”  
It was true, she never did. He pulled his hands back away from her and looked back at her. He took her hand gently in his and held it.  
“Well, when you are here, you are safe. I want you to remember that. Anyone who helps you in this office will treat you with the same respect. More people come to us to take care of the emotional healing than the physical. Well, Abby, that is our time for today. Raven has a packet for you and a bottle of water, it is important to drink it as it will help clean out any toxins that were released.”  
He let go of her hand as he stood up.  
“Take your time, sit up slowly. It was nice to have met you, Abby.”  
He shook her hand and then left walked out of the room, leaving her alone. She missed the presence of him. 

Three weeks later, Marcus received a call from the office.  
“Yes, Raven?”  
“Hi Kane, Sinclair is sick. I am trying to get his appointments for today covered, he had a full schedule. Everyone has been great; however, I have the one o’clock appointment that I can’t get covered.”  
“I’ll take care of it.”  
“You are the best boss ever! Thanks. It’s Abby’s second appointment, so I didn’t want to cancel on her.”  
“I’ll be there.”  
He set down the phone and fell into his chair. Marcus hadn’t stopped thinking about her. He had wondered how he was more than once. It was the way she had spoken, so real, so honest. In all the beautiful women that had laid on his table, none had been as real as Abby Griffin. He both was nervous about seeing her and looked forward to it all at the same time. 

Abby was on the table, this time she allowed him to remove the sheet. Abby was clad in a grey short underwear and a grey bra. It was something the she enjoyed wearing underneath jeans and t-shirts, well, he imagined anyway. Damn, it was plain and sexy all at the same time.  
“Alright, we will start much the same way, Abby.”  
His hands were on her ankles.  
“Ok.”  
She said it softly, Abby had gotten the impression that she would be with someone else. It was a surprise that it was Marcus whose hands were on her now. Once again, the warmth of his hands seemed to invade her senses.  
“Abby, how has your back pain been?”  
“Not so bad, still some issues with my neck.”  
“Has it been better at all?”  
“Yes, so much better.”  
“When did the pain start back up?”  
“About a week ago.”  
He smiled, more to himself than to her.  
“That is impressive, two weeks with no pain then.”  
“Good memory, Kane.”  
He should have feared the fact that she would catch on to the fact that he had been thinking about her. Marcus forced himself to push it out of his mind.  
“I checked your chart before I came in.”  
He said it just a bit too defensively. If Abby caught it, she said not a word about it.  
“How has the emotional pain been?”  
Abby swallowed hard before answering.  
“It seems to come and go. When it is gone, I feel like the old me, the me that was me before my husband came along. The sadness when it hits, it feels like it will take me down, the way it did in the first weeks after Jake’s death.”  
She had opened her eyes to look at him, unafraid of how he might see her in that moment. Abby saw the small shake of his head.  
“That is normal, as the pain is released from your muscles, you are freer to deal with the pain of all of it. I am glad that this is helping.”  
Once again, she closed her eyes and only because the intensity of his were far too much to take.  
He moved his hands over her again, the heat filling her, moving over her, and once again making her long for things that she felt she no longer had the right to have.  
His hands felt different this time, almost sensual as he didn’t merely lift them away from her skin as he moved to a new spot, they trailed along her as he seemed to gravitate to the new spot.  
“That is our time for today.”  
Yet, the time on the clock showed that the hour had indeed passed and even more time on the clock then she should have received.  
“Don’t forget to sit up slowly, a bottle of water is at the desk for you.” 

 

And then six weeks later, and she had requested Marcus. 

Then three weeks after that. 

Three months had gone by and nothing and then Marcus was working when Raven knocked on his office door.  
“Come in.”  
He whispered it, they seemed to always whisper when someone had a client in session.  
“Abby Griffin just called, she says her shoulders are hurting. Might have to do with a twelve-hour surgery she did a couple days ago. She was hoping you would be free.”  
“Is she still on the phone?”  
He said it as he glanced at the phone in his office and saw that line two was blinking.  
“Yes, line two.”  
He was already reaching for the phone as Raven walked out of his office.  
“Abby?”  
She heard his voice come through the phone line and she was already grateful.  
“Oh, I’m so glad you are there. Can you help me?”  
“Of course, I have time at three today. Does that work for you?”  
“Yes, Thank you. If you ever need a transplant, I will push you to the top of the list.”  
“Well, I should hope not.” He laughed.  
Abby had never heard of him laugh before and it seemed to move through her with a tingle.  
“I hope so too. I will see you at three.” 

This time Abby laid on the table in peach lacy underwear and equally appetizing, same colored bra. Marcus had to turn away when he first saw her in order to calm his breathing. Once again, he laid his hands on her ankles.  
“Abby, how has the pain been?”  
“Not as bad, then I woke up yesterday and my shoulders were in so much pain.”  
“And the emotional pain?”  
“I’ve been dealing with other emotional stuff.”  
“Such as.”  
Abby stayed quiet for several long moments, Marcus didn’t push immediately, he waited for her.  
“I don’t know how to tell anyone about it.”  
He had his hands on her knees, just holding them as he always did.  
“I can’t help you unless you tell me. Your body will probably lead me to it and yet, so much easier if you just tell me.”  
A few more moments passed by again before she finally spoke.  
“The loneliness has been difficult for some reason.”  
“Do you have people to have coffee with? Conversation?”  
“It’s not that kind of loneliness.”  
The emotions seemed to overwhelm her as she finally admitted it. She didn’t cry even though she felt the tears take over her closed eyelids. Abby swallowed back the pain because that was what Abby had become accustomed to do. Marcus stared at her face before he allowed himself to look over her body, the way the thin panties hung on to her hips.  
“I am sure there would be more than enough men to choose from.”  
A small laugh escaped her.  
“Yes, I’m sure there is a line somewhere of them. If you can just point me in the right direction.”  
Marcus laughed but, then said not a word. No, his eyes were too thirsty to speak.  
“Turn over, Abby.”  
And so, she did. He stared at her as she turned her body over.  
“I’m going to work on your back to release some of the tension in your shoulders. Is it alright if I unhook your bra?”  
“Yes.”  
The feel of his fingers on her bra sent chills through her, which was odd because his hands had been everywhere else.  
His hands were on her back, kneading and pushing before settling. The material of the bra seemed to move beneath her, Abby’s nipples became firm quickly. She forced back her moan.  
“Can I remove my bra? I’m sorry it’s uncomfortable now.”  
“Of course.”  
He couldn’t help but watch, the sides of breasts, the small of her hips as she sat up and removed it, she casted it towards the chair with the rest of her clothes. Abby laid back down just as fast as she had sat up. Marcus replaced his hands on her skin, the heels of his hands together on her back. His fingertips out and across her skin.  
“No pain, Abby?”  
“No.”  
She said it so breathlessly that it made him twitch inside his pants.  
Ok, so just the shoulders is where the pain is located?  
“Here hurts.”  
She grazed her ribs, close to her breasts with the back of her fingers. Marcus swallowed hard.  
“Here?”  
The tips of his fingers grazed the area. He didn’t need to touch her and yet, he couldn’t seem to help himself. He let his fingers rub the area that was so close to her bare breast.  
“Yes.”  
She sounded just as needy. He would be lying now if he told someone that he wasn’t hard. Marcus put his hands on each of her sides, feeling the skin above her ribs underneath his warm hands. The low moan that came from her radiated through him. He didn’t stop massaging where she had said the pain was. No longer was he leaving his hands motionless on her. It was an accident when the tip of his fingers barely grazed the underside of her breasts. As quickly as it happened, he moved his hands back into place even though everything in him told him to do it again.  
His fingers moved farther down, almost to her hips. Abby didn’t stop him, his touch felt too good as he gripped her sides and squeezed her skin, sending ripples of pleasure through her.  
“My hips still hurt from time to time.”  
They didn’t and they both knew it. He moved his hands farther down until they were at her hips. Slowly and seductively he moved his hands across her ass, Abby moaned loudly.  
“It’s best to remove the underwear.”  
“Ok.” Her voice came out in a gasp.  
Marcus slid his hands into the waist band on both sides and slid them down her long-tanned legs. He stayed on the right-hand side of the table as he unashamedly ran the tips of his fingers up her leg until he trailed them over the firm hump of her ass.  
“You should tell me to stop, Abby.”  
He stilled his hand as he waited for her too.  
“I don’t want too.”  
Marcus lowered his mouth to her back and sucked her skin in between his teeth, the sound of his name falling from her lips was too much. He stood back up and pulled the maroon shirt scrub from his body, he moved away from her and turned up the sound of the music before he walked back to her.  
“Turn over.”  
Abby did as he said. Her eyes were hungry, lustful, and pleading as she looked up at him. He was hard, she could see the outline of him through his scrubs. He took in the look of her nipples and the way her center seemed to have glistened before him. Marcus’s eyes grazed over her, he sucked the air in through his teeth.  
“You make me so hard, Abby.”  
“And you make me wet.”  
He groaned as he leaned over and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Abby slid her arms around him, one hand into his hair. She couldn’t speak, the heat of his mouth on her skin sent shockwaves through her.  
“I want to taste every part of you, Abby.”  
Her breath hitched and then she moaned his name against his ear as his mouth moved up her body. He kissed her with so much heat that she pulled him. Marcus pulled back and smiled when she groaned in protest. He pulled his pants down quickly at the same time he removed his shoes. Abby’s eyes ran over his body, perfection. From the hair that fell on the back of his neck, to his toned arms, legs that the sure girth of his cock.  
Abby reached out and ran her hand over him, he moaned as he stilled her hand as it slid over his hardness.  
“Abby, when I cum, I want to be in you.”  
“Please, get up here.”  
“Soon. Spread your legs for me.”  
He moved to the end of the table to where her feet were.  
“I said to spread them.”  
Abby watched the way his eyes moved over her as his hands reached for her knees, with gentle pressure he helped her to spread them, she moaned when he licked his lips as a man would do as an appetizing feast was laid before him.  
“You look good.”  
He said as he hooked his arms around her knees and pulled her body down the table.  
“I’m going to make the wait you’ve had for a touch be worth it, Abby.”  
She watched as he lowered his head over her and then as his lips, mouth and tongue covered her, she closed her eyes. His hands were on her lower abdomen, the pressure there intensifying the feel of his flicking tongue. Abby covered her mouth as her hips tried to grind up and against him. Yet, he held her in place so that she couldn’t move. He moved faster and harder, added more pressure to his hand over his abdomen, his other hand was suddenly between her legs as a finger slipped into her.  
Abby was writhing beneath him, her moans filling the room even with her mouth covered. He felt her clench around him as her entire body tensed in an earth-shattering orgasm. Abby was breathing hard as he heart seemed to race out of control. Marcus kissed her thighs and stomach as he issued orders.  
“Move back up the table.”  
She did immediately.  
“Keep your legs open for me.”  
“Marcus, I need to feel you.”  
“Soon.”  
He climbed up between her legs and lowered his body, and yet, he didn’t claim her. Abby kissed her breasts and neck. This time, she was clinging to him harder than before.  
“Please.”  
“Not yet.”  
No, instead he kissed her hard, she opened her mouth to him. He slipped his tongue into her mouth.  
“Taste yourself, Abby.”  
She moaned under the feel of his tongue and the taste of his tongue.  
“It’s been too long, please.”  
“I told you that I was going to make it worth it and I am, Abby.”  
He slipped his right hand back between her legs, slipping two fingers into her as he rubbed his heel against her clit that was hard already. Marcus watched as her mouth fell open and her head turned into him, craving the feel of his body heat. He gave into her need, Marcus was craving the feel of her too.  
“Oh God!”  
Abby could feel that she was so close already again, the feeling knocking her speechless. Marcus sucked her ear, pulling the skin between his teeth. He slowed his hand, wanting her to enjoy the way his hand moved and not letting her orgasm being too quick.  
“Don’t stop, Marcus. Oh please.”  
He thrusted his hand harder, his heel purposely not touching her clit. Abby’s hips searched out the heel of his hand. Marcus watched as her eyes that were begging shot to his. Her hand cupped his face, her thumb running over his lips, he sucked the finger in between his lips, making her moan loudly.  
“Please make me cum again.”  
And then he did it, thrusting hard as he met her clit again. Abby held his arm as he pulled him closer to her. She was gasping as her hips rolled against his hand. Then as fast and as hard as the first one shot through her so did the second.  
Marcus climbed in between her legs, he was heavy and hard and at this point he was aching, he too needed to cum.  
“Abby, you are going to feel so good. Jesus!”  
She wrapped her legs around him, he had one arm on the side of her waist, holding himself up. The other was on his dick, he positioned himself at her center. Her chest was still rising and falling from the rush of her climax and now with the feel of Marcus over her and between her legs. He pushed into her, both of them gasping at the feel of him inside of her.  
Marcus placed his hands on either side of her head. He kissed her as he rolled his hips. Abby was tight and wet for him, the feel of her clutching her walls against his cock was almost too much, his moans and grunts were as much of a turn on as the way his body moved against her. Abby had one hand on the back of his neck as the other covered his hard, firm ass.  
“So wet, Abby. Oh fuck.”  
His hips in a waving motion as they seemed to thunder against her. Abby was gasping, his name falling from her lips with each powerful thrust had a powerful effect on him.  
“Oh, Marcus. Oh God! It feels so good.”  
“Tell me what you like, Abby.”  
“Harder, Just harder.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Please, oh please.”  
He sped up, crashing against her, he kissed her in order to muffle the sounds coming from the both of them. It hardly helped at all. His orgasm was getting close as he felt it start to take over his body.  
“I’m getting close.”  
He was hardly able to get the words out, she watched as he closed his eyes, Marcus buried his face in her neck.  
“Cum for me, Marcus.”  
That was all it took to knock him back off the edge. The strong and heavy orgasm rocked through him as he poured into her. He thrust one final time, making her cum one final time, before having nowhere to go except to lay his spent bidy on top of hers.  
“Marcus?”  
“Hmmm?”  
“It was worth it.” 

 

The end


End file.
